Waking Up As Shuichi
by Eiri Touma
Summary: The last thing she remembered was her world stopping still, and then waking up as Shuichi Shindo... What happened? How will this effect Shuichi's life? ShuxTouma
1. Hit and Run

_This is my first ever Gravitation fanfiction, so please be kind. Just so everyone knows, I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters except for the girl. Enjoy the story and don't forget to comment/review, thank you! Oh, and flames will be ignored as per usual._

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter One: Hit and Run

"SHUICHI!" Hiro screamed out as the driver of a sports car slammed into the young pink-haired boy. "NOOOOO!"

The small singer was flung like a rag doll, and hit the road with a heart-wrenching thud. He could barely manage a small groan as he coughed up blood … his world was going black, and the last thing he remembered seeing was Hiro holding him and crying.

"Ugh…Hiro…I…" Shuichi's eyes closed as his head fell back, and his hand fell beside him, lifeless.

In the few seconds Hiro was blubbering over the small boy, the ambulance had arrived and went quickly to work on the young vocalist. It all seemed like a blur to Hiro; their day was going so well. Yuki hadn't fought with Shuichi, they'd finished recording their album, and they were on their way to celebrate with their friends. The guitarist could barely move as the paramedics fought to bring his best friend back to life.

"We got him!" Cried one of the men as Shuichi finally started breathing again, though he didn't wake up. "We'll take him straight to the hospital, do you want to come? Is there anyone you should notify?"

Hiro could barely comprehend the other man. "Uhh … I'm coming with…"

As they climbed into the ambulance and headed for the emergency area, the young guitarist of Bad Luck thought of how to tell everyone the bad news. _What if … what if he doesn't make it? _He shrugged the thought off, Shuichi was a fighter.

Once they reached the hospital, Shuichi was immediately taken away, and Hiro was left with the horrible job of calling everyone. He didn't feel much like talking to _everyone_, so he decided on calling K … he knew that K would tell everyone else.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hi K."

"_Uh, hi._ _Who's this?"_

"Hiroshi Sakano. I have bad news about Shuichi."

"_What do you mean 'bad news'? Did him and Eiri have a fight? I'll shoot the damn guy! Hurry up and spill it!"_

"He's … h-he's in the hospital. Tell everyone to get here as soon as they can."

"_Shit. Will do man. I'll kill the fucker who did this."_

He hung up. Hiro didn't know what else to do other than sink into a chair in the waiting room and stress over the incident. He couldn't stop thinking about how Shuichi looked at him right before … right before he 'passed out'.

**Authors Note : _sniff I'm sorry for being mean to Shu-chan! Please don't kill me !_**


	2. Before I Wake

_Adele : Yeah, sorry for the chapters being short … this whole story is a bit on the short side too. I've finished the story, but I'm only going to upload it at a chapter at a time; simply because I'm evil._

_Hokage_ _: Too short to be called a chapter? I'm really sorry about that, don't worry though, the chapters start to get a bit longer as the story gets a bit further. Sorry if it's not quite what you like. Oh, and it's neither of those … it's a Shuichi/Touma fic._

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Two: Before I Wake

As all this was happening, a young girl was typing away at her computer, flicking through sites and finding pictures to her favorite anime in the world … Gravitation. Slowly though, she realized that her computer wasn't working anymore; it had frozen. And as she looked out of the window, she gasped, nothing was moving … it was all frozen still.

Suddenly, a force dragged her from behind and sucked her into darkness. _What the hell?_ Was the last thought she had.

Voices could be heard, but they seemed really far away. But it seemed as though they were talking about her, though they kept referring to her as a _him_ and calling him Shindo-san.

_It can't be! I've got to be dreaming… That's it, dreaming. _She reasoned with herself in the darkness of her mind. _Totally dreaming … either that or I've gone nuts._

"Please Shuichi, please wake up … it's been a whole week, and, and I-I…" Yuki's voice trailed off.

_A week! That's impossible, I only just started to hear them … but that guy sounds exactly like Eiri Yuki from my anime. This is just too creepy! _Shuichi started to feel really warm, and he gripped the bed as he felt himself shaking.

_**From now on, I will refer to the 'girl' as Shuichi … simply because she is in Shuichi's body and will live as him etc…**_

The monitors started to go crazy and Shuichi's heart-rate went through the roof. It seemed as though he was having some sort of fit, and Yuki screamed for the doctors to come quickly, that something was wrong.

"Hold him down!" Yelled the doctor.

The nurses held him down against the bed as the doctor jabbed a needle in Shuichi's thigh; a few moments later, and he was eerily still.

Shuichi peeked out of the corner of his eye at the doctor, he was awake now; the 'fit' was the young girl's spirit getting woken up. "Jab me … with … a needle again … and there'll be … trouble."

The doctor gasped, he wasn't expecting this. "Oh my god, he's awake! Tell Eiri-san, quickly!"

While the doctors had been trying to calm Shindo-san, they had escorted Yuki out of the room to avoid any dramas; and now the nurses were rushing outside in order to locate him, and tell him the news.

**Authors Note : _Sorry that the chapters are short … But I hope that you like the story so far! Enjoy na no da!_**


	3. Who Are You?

_Simple … you don't like this story, then **DON'T READ THE DAMN THING!** I'm not forcing you to read this, so don't feel as though you have to tell me it's a "mary-sue" or whatever; I don't even know what that is. Now that that's out of the way, for those that want to read this, then be my guest; I never once stated that this was a "great" story or whatever … it's just something that I came up with on the spare of the moment when I felt like writing._

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Three: Who Are You?

Yuki almost choked on his coffee when the nurse ran out to inform him that his lover had woken up from his coma.

"Shuichi…" Breathed the blonde man.

"Sir, Shall I inform the people on this list?"

Eiri-san nodded abruptly. "Yes."

"Okay Sir, you may go in and see him now."

Yuki nodded and walked carefully into the private hospital room where Shuichi had been asleep for a week. It was a strange sight what he saw, Shuichi was growling at the doctor and pointed an accusing finger at the needle.

"I'm so sorry Shindo-san!" Bowed the doctor.

Yuki watched silently from the door. Shuichi blinked and gave the impression that he was startled.

"W-what did you call me?" He asked the doctor.

"Shindo-san. Shuichi Shindo."

"Oh. I guess that's my name huh?"

The doctor paled and glanced at Yuki. "Y-you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Who you are." Replied the doctor.

"No. I don't know anything." _Or so they think, at least if I pretend that I've lost my memory then I can't get Shuichi into trouble. _Thought the pink-haired boy.

The blonde at the door almost fainted. _He can't remember? _He quietly walked into the room, though he ended up squished against the wall as all of Shuichi's friends' arrived.

"SHUICHIIII!" Screamed Hiro and Ryuichi in unision.

The doctor held his head in his hands and shook his head. "And to think things were going so well … why'd he have to lose THAT of all things? Eiri-san is going to kill me…"

Shuichi smiled softly. "Uhh, do I know you people?"

Almost everyone in the room gasped, except Yuki and the doctor. No-one knew what to say, so they all just nodded.

_Well, it looks like they bought it. Sorry Shu-chan, but it's better this way; so I can't screw anything up for you._ Shuichi scratched his head and yawned. _At least I know how to emulate him … Hehe, my friends always told me I could do all of the characters really well. But how the hell do I get home?_

A single tear slipped down Yuki's cheek as he watched his lover. "Shuichi…" He whispered in sadness.

**Authors Note : _I hope I'm not being too mean … I really don't want to get mobbed by people trying to kill me. Oh well, have fun with this story!_**


	4. Good To Go

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Four: Good to go

Touma watched the young vocalist, he couldn't help but stare at him. _Something is surely different about him … Though I can't quite pick it._

"So. When do I get to leave?" Shuichi practically glared daggers at the doctor, which confused those who saw.

Dr. Sayashi grinned nervously as Shuichi watched him. "W-w-well Shindo-san … I-I uhhh … Well, s-since you're in s-such good health, I d-don't see why you can't go home today."

Shuichi smirked. _Good. I hate hospitals … oh no! Where the hell am I gonna live?_ The smirk faded and his eyes bulged as he remembered where Shuichi Shindo lived in the anime … with Eiri Yuki.

"Ahh crap! Where do I live?" The vocalist scratched his head, feigning a look of stupidity.

"With me." Came a voice from the back; Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi sat looking jaw-smacked at the guy. _Oh no … I can't go back with him, he'll try and … ack, I couldn't do THAT!_

Touma watched the situation unfold, but when he saw what he thought was fear on Shindo-san's face, he intervened. "Eiri. Please try and relax, you're frightening him. Shindo-san, why don't you come and live with me until you feel more comfortable with the idea of living with Eiri?"

Shuichi smiled a bit, causing Touma to lose his guard and blush slightly. "Um, okay I guess … who are you though?" _I have to keep the stupid act up or they'll notice something's wrong._

Seguchi-san smiled, a genuine warm smile, that shocked and worried Yuki. "I'm Touma Seguchi, the president of NG where you work as a vocalist in the band Bad Luck." Ryuichi nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh." Shiuichi nodded, pretending he'd heard that for the first time. "Well, I guess I trust you then."

"Hang on Seguchi!" Yuki grabbed the smaller man by the arm. "Why the hell can't he stay with me?"

"Need I mention that poor Shindo-san here can't remember anyone? It would be cruel to _make_ him be with you in the way you're used to. He needs to remember things on his own. And he trusts me, so I will not let him down." There was a shimmer of mischievousness in Touma's eyes, and Yuki saw it. "Are you worried about something dear Eiri-san."

_At least Mika will keep him an eye on him, she'd never let anyone near her husband. _Yuki frowned. "Fine, but as soon as he can, I want him home."

Touma smiled, almost innocently. "That is _if_ he wants to go back there Eiri-san."

Growling, Yuki felt rejected and very mad. He wanted to strangle Touma, since when did Seguchi care for Shuichi anyway? He never considered him a friend before? Did he?

Eiri left, and the others followed about an hour later, they spent ages talking with Shuichi. After the others left, Seguchi-san and Shuichi were left alone to get ready to leave for the Seguchi house-hold.

_At least with Seguchi, it will be harder for him to tell that I'm not actually Shuichi. I really need to get him back in his own darn body…_ Shu-chan sighed.

"Are you ready Shindo-san?"

"Please call me Shuichi, we are friends right?" Shuichi smiled and Touma, causing him to blush once more. "Yes Seguchi-san, I'm ready to go now."

Touma hid his blushing quite well. "Wonderful, then we shall go. But please, if I am to call you Shuichi, then you should call me Touma. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now let's go home."

**Authors Note : _Is this story making any sense to you? My hands are so cold I can hardly type, and I'm so tired that my brain isn't working properly. Stupid brain na no da._**


	5. Shuichi's New Home

_FireGoddess528 : Tee hee! Yeah, Touma really does sound like he's up to something hey…? Sorry that the chapters are so short, but don't worry, they get longer further into the story )._

_Mitsubishie Eclipse : You would? I'd be like "AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" and still screaming after twenty minutes haha!_

_Hikari-kun and Cia-chan : sniff You made me soooo happy na no da! On a serious note though, thank you so much for what you said; it really made a difference. _

_TsukiAquariusHanju : Let's see … **will** Yuki even find out? My character seems a little sneaky and into "personal gain" sometimes; so you'll have to wait and see what happens on the Yuki front, though I will tell you now that he's not in the story much evil grin._

_WING of DARKNESS : Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it so far ). Since you don't understand the story yet, you can always send me an email and I'll explain things as best I can. _

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Five: Shuichi's New Home

"Wow Seg- Touma! This place is awesome!" Shuichi squealed as Touma showed him the house. "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?"

"Of course it's alright. I could do with the company too, my wife and I had a divorce recently … she was, being unfaithful." Seguchi's eyes darkened slightly.

"Hmpf." The vocalist took a step closer to Touma, causing the other man to blush profusely. "She sounds mean, you don't do that to people. If you ever need to talk, I'm here okay?"

His boss nodded slightly. He felt all warm inside, and for some reason he just couldn't shake certain _provocative_ thoughts from his mind. This was going to be _very_ hard … it was taking all of his strength to refrain from touching the boy. Why did he have this feeling now?

"Touma?"

Touma snapped his head up and focused on the singer. "Yes Shuichi?"

"I've been calling your name for ages, what happened? It kind of looked like you zoned out for a bit. You're not sick are you?"

Had he zoned out? "Sorry Shuichi, I was just thinking… Come, I'll show you to your room."

Slowly, he walked the pink-haired boy to the spare room across from his own; though he was deliberately walking _very_ close to Shuichi. He smiled as Shuichi bounced on the bed laughing. It had been so many years since he had truly smiled from being happy. Even Mika-san had never really made him smile; he knew that she had only married him for her personal benefit.

"Where do you sleep Touma?"

"Just across the hall, why do you ask?"

Shuichi stood off the bed and walked up to where Touma was standing. "I was just curious is all. Um… Thanks, for giving me a place to stay." With that, he embraced the older man in a warm hug.

Seguchi held the boy close, not wanting him to break away from the warmth. Softly, he nuzzled his head into the younger boy's hair and whispered 'you are welcome' in his ear.

The vocalist raised his eyebrow to himself. _I wonder why Shuichi's boss is acting so weird… Maybe it's because his wife left him; hang on! His wife never left him in the anime! Oh god, things are already screwing up…_

A soft purring sound was coming from where Touma was snuggled into Shuichi; he had fallen asleep. Shuichi was sure that his boss would collapse if he stood there for too long, and he was too heavy to carry across the hall; so he carefully laid Seguchi-san on the bed in the room he had given to Shuichi, trying _very_ hard to think innocent thoughts.

But what surprised the younger man more than the fact that Touma had fallen asleep, was the fact that he would not let go of the younger boy at all; every time Shuichi went to move away, Touma would latch on tighter mumbling something about 'being lonely'. After a few attempts, Shuichi had given in and snuggled beside Touma, enveloping the older man in a comforting hug as he pulled the covers over them.

When he awoke, Shuichi was rather startled by the sudden change in his predicament. He was somehow on his back with Touma snuggled into the crook of his neck; both an arm and a leg draped over his small body.

_Wow. I wonder if he sleeps with a teddy bear or something… This is **so** embarrassing, and **so**…NO! NO BAD THOUGHTS! Okay, just try not to blush._ Shuichi failed miserably at his attempt to move without waking Touma.

He blushed furiously as Touma's eyes met with his. "Shuichi…?"

As he became more aware of his surroundings, Touma's face practically turned the color of a tomato. Though no matter how much he blushed, he never once moved either his arm or leg; he merely looked down at the young boy beneath him questioningly.

The vocalist smiled faintly as he stammered for words. "Uhh… Well, you see… You kind of fell asleep standing up last night and you were too heavy to ca-mmmph!"

**Authors Note : _Please don't kill me! I swear, it was all Kumagoro's idea! Honestly… On a serious note though, I'm actually going to buy a Kumagoro Plushy! I found it on the internet, and I just have to have one! And once I've got him, you'll all be hearing about the things he has to say na no da! Also, thank you to everyone who has decided to read this story; and thank you to those who commented!_**


	6. The Kiss

_Hanna : uhhhhhh no. If you don't like, then don't read it._

_Hikari-kun and Cia-chan : Oh wow! I never though of turning that anonymous thing off! You're so smart, haha! Now what would I do without you (probably die some horrible death being mobbed o.O;;)? Thanks so much for supporting me though, it really means a lot to me!_

_Mitsubishie Eclipse : Oooooooh! Haha, did I make this chapter title a little too obvious? Oh well, at least now you know! tapes the fangirl mode onto DVD for future reference_

_TsukiAquariusHanju : Yeah, Touma has it BAAAAAD for Shuichi, hehehehehe. It's actually a Touma/Shuichi story because there are so many of Shuichi with either Yuki or Ryuichi. But I could take Hikari-kun and Cia-chan's advice and add some Shuichi/Yuki lemon?_

_BlooDy-MaY : HAHAHAHA! Satan spawn! falls off her chair laughing That's so funny! Hrmmm, scratches her chin I wonder what will happen… Well, looks like you're going to have to wait and see! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing! evil laughter … but Shuichi can't run because I have him chained to, uh, to … to Touma! Yeah, that's it, Touma! Muahahahahaha!_

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Six: The Kiss

The passion and need that Shuichi felt from Touma was undeniable. The older man's hands stayed innocently in place as he deepened the kiss and sexily rubbed his thigh against the young singer's groin.

Shuichi moaned slightly, arching his back to show his pleasure. _This is so wrong. But right now, I don't think I care … _

Touma sent butterfly kisses around Shuichi's neck. "Aahhhh..."

"Shuichi…" Breathing heavily, Touma planted a soft kiss on the young boy's lips and quickly exited the room. "…not just yet."

_Oh my god._ The warmth in Shuichi's groin just wouldn't go away. _I've never, never ever … it's so **damn good**. Damn. Aww, I kind of feel mean … but Shuichi can fix things when he gets back. Heh, I'm having the time of my life; but it's a shame Touma didn't keep going… Ah well, back to "shu-mode"._

Shuichi slowly sat up on the bed as he heard the shower running. He assumed that the older man had much the same problem that he was having now; though Shuichi was sure his would die down soon enough, right? Leaving the bedroom, he headed toward the kitchen and made Touma and himself a hot chocolate.

"Shuichi?"

Looking up from where he sat, drink in hand, he smiled softly. "Yes?"

Seguchi looked as though he was beginning to cry. "Please… Don't hate me."

"Touma…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you … I just couldn't control what I was feeling. I'm so sorry…"

"Touma?"

Touma looked at the boy quietly, a tear staining his beautiful cheek. "Y-yes?"

"It's okay, I'm not mad. Try not to get so upset okay? Everything will be alright. And look! I made you hot chocolate!" Wiping the tear from Touma's cheek, he smiled warmly at the older man.

The rest of the morning was spent in silent thought. Shuichi was thinking about the consequences of this for the _real_ Shuichi, and Touma was concentrating hard on trying to decipher his feelings for the young vocalist. Neither of them wanted anyone to get hurt … and Touma _really_ didn't want Eiri-san to get hurt, though he reasoned with himself that Eiri never really liked the boy anyway; he always said things about him like 'damn brat' and 'idiot'.

"What are we doing today Touma?" Shu-chan thought it was about time to snap Touma out of his trance-like state.

Looking at the clock, Touma frowned. "We have to be leaving for work in about twenty minutes."

"What?" Shuichi almost choked on his drink. _No way! He can't try and make me sing for Shuichi! _

As if reading his thoughts, Touma smiled his 'fake' smile. "I don't expect you to sing just yet. But I want you to get the feeling of the songs, and besides, Ryuichi misses you."

"You mean Sakuma-san?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Touma dropped his smile.

_SHIT! I can be **so** dumb! Think fast… _Shuichi laughed. "He was the one with the toy at the hospital! He introduced himself, remember?"

Touma looked as though he bought the explanation and nodded. "Ah yes, he did. I almost forgot he was there…"

_I have to be more careful. I almost got caught **knowing** something … though I guess it wouldn't be too hard to cover-up… _Shuichi and Touma sat in silence the entire way to the studio, much to Touma's dismay.

**Author's Note : _Well, I had to have a slip-up somewhere in there … it's not like it'd be perfect if it ever happened. I apologise for the short chapters, though there will be plenty of story; I just found that it's easier to read the story if there isn't a hell-of-a-lot of scrolling to do. Now, thank you to everyone who is reading this story and commenting/reviewing; it means a lot to me na no da!_**


	7. I Don't Know

_Tsuki Aquarius Hanju : Will Yuki or Hiro realize it's not Shuichi… Well, if you think about it in terms of our world, then no. There aren't any mystical things there, so they would just assume that Shuichi is acting weird because of the accident. But yeah, there will be more slip-ups as to be expected; so you'll have to wait and see how Shuichi's friends handle it !_

_Hikari-kun and Cia-chan : I'm really sorry for updating the previous chapter when you were doing a project! I feel kind of bad now . … YAY! Thanks for the congratulations on the "no flames" after taking your advice, lol, I can be so dense sometimes. Thanks so much for your advice too, it really helps ). If you ever think that there's something I need to modify, feel free to tell me so that I can take more of your advice lol!_

_Mitsubishie Eclipse : So… you liked that sentence huh? Hehe, I'm glad … maybe you'd like a future sex scene? Be sure to let me know! Though, I might be naughty and stick one (or a few) in here anyway, lmao! I don't think you're crazy._

_Eiri Yuki wanna-be : Aww, thank you so much! _

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Seven: I don't know.

The next week was spent generally 'having fun' with Shuichi's friends, working their way to actually getting Shuichi to _sing_, and Touma trying to keep his cool as he told Eiri that 'Shindo-san' was not ready to see him yet. Everyone noticed though, that Shuichi seemed a little _different_; though no-one pressed the matter as they figured it was a side-effect from the accident. Hiro was just happy that his best friend was alive, happy, and spending time with him; but Shuichi was acting a little _strange_.

Yuki on the other hand was fretting, even though he refused to give the slightest hint that he was worried. He missed his lover, and he was seriously starting to think that _maybe_ Seguchi was trying to steal him. He hadn't heard from Mika-san since just before Shuichi's accident, and he was getting annoyed. Shuichi would never do anything with Seguchi, would he?

Shaking his head, he closed his laptop; he hadn't been able to write at all lately. "Baka…" He whispered.

What was Yuki going to do? He couldn't just sit back and watch as his lover moves further away from him … and closer to a certain _someone_. The blonde frowned and lit another cigarette. Suddenly, out of nowhere the phone rang.

Yuki answered half-heartedly. "Eiri Yuki here."

"_Little brother!"_ Drawled Mika. _"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but I've been up to my neck in important business."_

"Why the hell haven't you been seen the last week?" Growled Eiri.

Mika laughed_. "Didn't Touma tell you?"_

"Tell me what?"

"_We got a divorce about a week ago. I got what I wanted from him, and I grew tired of being with him. I moved out ages ago."_

Yuki dropped his cigarette on the floor as he screamed. "WHAT?"

"_Eiri? What's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Seguchi has been living with Shuichi, **MY** Shuichi, for the past week and wouldn't let me near him! I thought you'd be there to keep an eye on him, but _apparently_ I was mistaken! I should have just brought him straight here after the accident…"

"_Accident? What accident? What did I miss?"_

Yuki sighed in defeat. "Shuichi was in a car accident about a week ago; he lost his entire memory … amnesia. Next thing I know, Seguchi told Shuichi that he was to stay with him; he wouldn't listen to me, and I _swear_ I thought I saw him scheming!"

"_Is that concern I hear coming from you Eiri? How endearing… I doubt Touma would see anything in Shindo-san anyway; but to comfort you, that kid loves you, so I doubt he'd do anything."_

"But he doesn't _remember_ me."

Mika laughed. _"Then find something else to play with…"_

Yuki growled and hung the phone up, he'd heard enough her comments and she sure as hell wasn't helping. Right now, all the blonde wanted to do was tear Seguchi into tiny unrecognizable pieces. How _dare_ Seguchi try and take Shuichi…

Picking up the phone, he rang Touma. "Seguchi."

"_Yes … Eiri-san?"_

"Damn right it is! I don't want **MY** brat living with you alone! How _dare_ you not tell me that you and Mika split!"

"_If you are going to yell insensitive things, I'm going to hang up. Shuichi is quite happy living with me, we're getting along marvelously, and he's not about to leave any time soon I assure you. And as for the divorce … well, Mika should not have been unfaithful to me; I gave that woman everything she wanted and she still had the nerve to do that."_

Yuki was fuming. "What the fuck do you mean by 'marvelously'? And why the hell wouldn't he come home? What did you do Seguchi?"

"_Look it up in the dictionary if you don't know what 'marvelously' means Eiri-san. And as for what I did is absolutely none of your business; private things stay private Eiri-san."_

Yuki could have sworn that he could hear the laughter in Seguchi's voice. What the hell was he trying to imply? Shuichi wouldn't _that_ with Touma, would he? No … the bastard was just teasing, he had to be; otherwise it would be all over the media. He was playing games…

**Author's Note : _Hehe, aren't I nasty! squeals Please don't kill me! Nya! Poor Yuki sob. Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story, and thank you to everyone that commented and such; it's great to read them. Have fun reading the rest of the story!_**


	8. Hot and Steamy

**Waking Up As Shuichi**

Chapter Eight: Hot and Steamy.

Touma _had_ in fact only been teasing Eiri-san, but his intentions were to do what he had implied. Over the past week, he had been growing closer to Shuichi, and Shuichi had been growing closer to him. Sooner or later, there was going to be a chance with Shuichi; and Touma wanted it _now_, he didn't want to lose him.

After work that day, Shuichi was really happy; he had spent time with Hiro, and eaten tons of pocky with Sakuma-san. It was a great day. Once they had gotten home, Touma had watched Shuichi slip off towards the bathroom.

_He's having a bath … It might as well be now or never. _Touma thought as he opened the bathroom door after he heard Shuichi enter the bath.

Stepping in, he watched the young vocalist for a moment; and as he did so, a flush rose in his cheeks and he began to feel uncomfortably warm.

Shuichi must have heard him and turned around blushing. "T-t-touma…?"

"Shuichi, may I join you?" Touma's eyes wandered lustfully over the singer's body.

Blushing even more, the boy nodded. "S-sure."

Shuichi watched as Touma gracefully shed his clothing and wandered slowly over to where Shuichi sat in the bath; Touma was deliberately giving the pink-haired singer the opportunity to take a _good_ look over his body. Shuichi blushed and turned around quickly, so that his back was facing Touma. But that did no good to ease the heat growing in certain areas when Touma slid into the bath behind him, grazing is entire body along Shuichi's back; this rewarded the older man a slight moan from Shu-chan.

"I want to tell you something Shu-chan…" Touma whispered in the singer's ear while wrapping his arms around him.

Shuichi's breathing was slowly getting heavier. "Yes?"

"That night, when we stopped?" Touma paused for a moment to stroke Shuichi's groin, causing the young boy to moan in pleasure. "I want you now, and forever. I … I realized that I _love_ you Shuichi. Will you be my lover?"

Shuichi gently ground his buttocks against Touma's groin as the keyboardist pulled him even closer, moving with him. "Touma… I love you too." _I'm sorry Shu-chan, but I've fallen for him so bad… I hope you don't get too mad…_

That was all Touma Seguchi needed to hear, as far as he was concerned from that point onwards, Shuichi was his; his lover. No longer did Shuichi Shindo belong to Eiri, he had finally won the young boys heart. Not needing any more encouragement, Touma began working his lover into a sweat.

They barely broke apart from their kissing, but for breath. They had gotten themselves from the bathroom, to the bedroom after things had heated up to a tortured bliss. Hands were roaming every crevice of their bodies, and neither could stand it much longer. Touma had waited for this … since that night; he didn't know what it was that made him fall in love with Shuichi, but he fell hard and fast for the singer.

Their bodies were grinding together in an almost musical rhythm, and Touma knew what he wanted. He held Shuichi tightly at the hips as he thrust into the smaller body, and Shuichi gasped from both shock and delight. Never had he felt this way. Moving together as Touma thrust into the singer, the moans of pure ecstasy were music to the older man's ears; he kissed the boys' neck, and nibbled on his ear. He could sense that Shuichi wouldn't last much longer, but then neither would he.

Nibbling and kissing each other, they were both about to orgasm. They were so close. Panting, and laboring to breathe, they were going hard now. Suddenly, and simultaneously, the two young men screamed out from their intense and pleasurable orgasm. Neither of them had ever felt that way before … and they loved it.

**Author's Notes :: **_**oO; Naughty naughty sex scene! Bah! Nya, I tried to make sure that it wasn't too explicit na no da. Thanks again to all those lovely readers and those who commented!**_


End file.
